This disclosure relates to printing systems.
When an image such as a picture or a page of text is to be printed, image data generally is translated by a computer system from one format into another format understandable by a printer and then relayed to a print buffer associated with the printer. The print buffer receives the translated image data and stores at least a portion of the image data for subsequent printing by the printer.
Many printers include multiple discrete print elements (e.g., an inkjet nozzle in an inkjet print module). The print elements can be deployed to print selected components of the image. For example, selected print elements can be deployed to print at selected locations on a workpiece. As another example, in color printing, selected print elements can be deployed to print selected colors. Control electronics can coordinate the printing of images by deploying the print elements to print image data from the print buffer.
The print elements in a printer can be arranged in groups called print modules. The print elements in a module can be grouped according to the deployment of the constituent elements. For example, print elements that print at a selected array of positions can be grouped in a print module. As another example, print elements that print the same color (at a selected array of positions) can be grouped into a print module.